


A Dragon's Legend

by Will_of_Anubis



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Slow To Update, destiny au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_of_Anubis/pseuds/Will_of_Anubis
Summary: They say, Guardians never remember their past. They say, No one remembers the Collapse. Well, guess what. I do. (A/N: I am horrible at summaries will change as I iron out the story.)





	A Dragon's Legend

**_*******************System start up initialized…********************_ **

**_*****************Triangulating Position….Location found: Moscow, Russia.********************_ **

**_*********Fetching current Date and Time from local Humanity Front servers…**********_ **

**_*************_** **_Ошибка! серверы автономный пожалуйста входят в контакт с вами местный менеджер сервера за**************_**

**_****************дополнительной информацией... код ошибки: 48bx999b*****************_ **

**_************Translating….************_ **

**_**************Error! servers offline please contact you local server manager for more information... error code : 48bx999b****************_ **

 “Ugh… what the.” A small floating prism interrupts me I think it’s a female. “Hey! Hey, take it easy I just resurrected you! You’re going to see a lot of things that you don’t understand!” She pauses and looks over me. “Hey can you stand?” I decide to give this little spitfire a response. “Yeah.” My voice sounds a little raspier then I remember. I try to cough to clear the cob-webs. “Yeah, I can stand, who are you little missy?” She twitches to the left almost confused. “I am your ghost.” “Ghost? Like my shadow? Какого черта?” She looks at me surprised, well, as well as a prism can look surprised. “You know Russian?” “Немного” “Well, a little is good. Let’s get out of here!”

 I begin to take in my surroundings realizing my questions will have to wait till we get out of… The Kremlin? “Hey, Spitfire?” She turns toward me. “Yeah?” “How long have I been dead?” She tilts down thinking or running calculations, I can’t tell yet, funny I seem to remember being able to read robots well. “826 years.” Well, Shit. That explains why this place has seen better days.

Speaking of which, fuck! I quickly roll out of the way of a falling piece of glass. “Well let’s get out of here!” She disappears then I hear her voice in my head. “Well, I’ll put a marker on your HUD.”

 I looked for the marker only to find it was at ground level a click away. Me? I am in the spire 5 stories up. “Well, I might as well jump! I see plenty to grab onto during my decent: old rebar, a couple of pipes, and a trash can. I’ll aim for that.” So, with a running start, I jump toward the pole first. It is vertical so as I get to it, I hook my hands around it and start to slide down.

                Only problem? I have nothing to slow my descent, so when I reach the level the rebar is at, I am moving to fast to jump and grab it. Out of panic, I let my instincts guide me. I dig my hands into the pipe and feel myself stop and hear metal getting shredded. “Whoa cowboy! You ok?” She sounds I little scared. Ok, note to self-need to be a little more careful. “Yeah! I’m good! What the hell stopped my rather alarming decent? “

She appears out of thin air and drifts around the pipe. “Well! Let me se…” She stops mid-sentence. “What?” I say concerned at what she sees. “Well, Lizard Man…” Lizardman? The hell? “You did.” “Wait! What?! What do you mean? I’m human!” “Not from what I am seeing.” “Explain.” She drifts back over in front of me. “Your gloves are completely trashed! I see black scales and rather sharp claws that no ghost would want to be on the receiving end of.”

 I pull my right hand out of the pipe and bring it to eye level. What I see surprises me. My hand is entirely covered in these black amber scales that seem to swallow the light, instead of reflecting it as a color of its nature should. “What in the fuck?”

Spitfire, I think I’ll call her that from now on, disappears back into my head. “I am going to check on some things and get back to you. For now, get to that marker.”

“Ok then, get resurrected… Check. Have a weird AI companion…” “I heard that!”  “Sorry. Check. And finally, I am possibly turning into a lizard… and I can’t even remember my name… Well, this a great start!” I look behind me only to realize that the trash bin I was aiming for is a story below me and full of snow… lovely.

 “Well, here I go! I hope that is not full of swords that be bad.” I put my feet against the pipe and let go…

                Let me first say I hate this armor and second those scales must thicker then I thought. Because when I dropped into that bin the first I felt was snow… then? Cold as ice brass casings! I quickly grab the lip of the bin and pull myself out… only to drop into a three-foot snow drift… FUCK! “Hey Spitfire?” “Yeah?” “What’s that maker go to?” “A ship” she chirps. I think she was going to say something else but she got cut off by a furious howl.

“What was that?” I ask, “Fallen.” “Are they hostile?”  “Very.” Well, I don’t have a weapon right now… Ok survival time… “Spitfire, change waypoint find me a weapons cache and make it fast! If we have a run in with these fallen it isn’t going to be pretty.” My marker switches to my right. “Got it, there is a weapons cache in that building. My scans indicate it is locked, however… you’ll have to find a key code or something.” I look down at my right arm where an electronic gauntlet is attached to my forearm. “I think I might have the key right here.” “Well, whatever you have I’d get moving. Radar just lit up they’re looking for you now.”

 I decide that it would be in both Spitfire’s and my best interest to get to that weapons cache. As I get closer to the building I hear footsteps and an unknown language from my 5’o clock and dive into a snow drift. As I look from within the snow drift a large group of four armed aliens approaches my previous position chattering to each other.

 I focus on the biggest baddie of them first, he’s carrying a large rifle with four burning barrels. As if sensing my question Spitfire pipes up in my head “Captains, a right nasty bunch usually have an arc shield and are armed with shock blades and a shrapnel launcher.” “Launches a bunch of molten slag at alarming rates. Also, very bad temper.” Ok, noted. That bastard might have to go down first.

 I then turn to the second largest guy, a bit of nimble looking fucker. “Vandals, a crafty bunch that has a knack for being a nuisance at a distance and being sneaking with their cloaking tech.” “Armed with either a shock rifle or line rifle and shock daggers.” Hmm, I am going to have to steal that clocking tech… I finally set my attention on the last two of the bunch. A straggly two-armed shit and a drone.

“Dregs and shanks, the grunts of the fallen so to speak, the dregs are armed with a shock pistol and a dagger. The shanks, a shock pistol in the chassis.” Hmm, ok who to kill first? I start looking at their positioning. That big captain is standing the farthest away from me, there four dregs looking around in the snow drifts, two vandals playing bodyguard to that captain. Ok, I have my plan. I feel around for my knife, find it, and pull it out.

I start by moving some of the snow over me and get the attention of one of the dregs, who walks over to investigate, little does he know how fucked he is. When he gets close I let that same instinct from earlier flow. I feel a cold burning wrath wash over me. “I hope you what you doing…” Spitfire says in an unsure voice. When the Dreg gets a bit closer to my hiding spot, I strike. That poor dreg never knew what hit him. I grab his arm in my talion grip, pull him toward me, and before he could scream out in surprise drive the now shadow covered knife into his skull. Unfortunately, one of those damn drones spotted me and beeped out in alarm, alerting everyone else to my presence. So, pulling my knife from the now dead dreg’s skull, I let some of that ice cool wrath flow to the blade and turning to face all the drones, threw the blade. When that knife left my hand, it was covered in this purple and black energy. It then split into four identical blades and impaled the drones to the wall.

I then let that cold wrath flow outwards and reached out grabbing a spectral blade that became a katana whose edge was black as night. The dregs fire on me as I advance but, like I vengeful wrath of old I dodge or deflect all their shots in the span of a couple of seconds. When I reach the first dreg I block his dagger with my scaled hand, cut his knees to ribbons, then as he falls to the ground I reverse my grip on the blade and drive it through his mouth, swiftly ending his life. Moving on to my next foe I rip the blade from the now lifeless corpse and lunge. Only to what I can call teleporting behind the two other dregs. Grabbing the one to my left by the shoulder, I drive the blade through his chest where I think his heart is and lift him up off the ground. I must have guessed right because before I ripped the blade from him he was dead.  Reversing my grip, I tear the blade from the still airborne body and swing right decapitating and felling the last dreg.

I then turn my attention to the two vandals now rushing towards me. The first vandal swings at me with his left set of arms and I slide under his swing, then run my clawed right hand through his heart. Reversing my grip yet again, I turn to meet the other vandal and slice his left leg clean off while ripping my hand out of the other’s chest, driving the blade into the dirt through his skull when he falls. With no other opponents left but the captain, I lunge at the captain who teleports away from me and laughs. To which, I respond by throwing the katana like a spear into his skull and impaling his body to the wall. I teleport to the blade and pull it out of the wall and his skull. I let the wrath subside and with it the blade, the knives disappear making the destroyed chassis cladder to the floor, while the original reappears in the holster at my hip. Spitfire reappears while I look at the blue glowing liquid covering my right hand. “Remind me to never make you mad.” I chuckle, “Don’t worry Spitfire I will not ever get mad at you.”

****


End file.
